


Remember When

by Criala



Category: Naruto
Genre: 100 Theme Challenge, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7631278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Criala/pseuds/Criala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 100 Theme Challenge with Shisui and Keomi from By Chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember When

**Title Credit:** Remember When by Alan Jackson.

This is the 100 Theme Challenge with Shisui and Keomi from By Chance.  
This is [the version](http://100themeschallenge.deviantart.com/journal/Variation-1-225271824) that I'm using.  
Everything here is considered canon to the By Chance storyline unless otherwise stated.  
There will be some things that have been seen before, but there will also be things that haven't been seen.  
I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

 

The sound of paper crumpling could be heard.

“Come on...” A frustrated sigh escaped the young, brunette woman, a piece of paper clutched tightly in her left hand.  
  
Why did her mother have to send her out for groceries? Normally, she wouldn't have cared, because loved helping her mother out. The only problem was that she didn't know her way around Konoha that well yet. So, it wasn't that easy for her to find where she needed to go.  
  
Another look around, and there was still no sign of what she was looking for. A frown tugged at her lips.  
  
“Do you need help?”  
  
Her head snapped in the direction that the voice had come from. And when she saw who it was, her cheeks flushed lightly. It was the same guy that she'd bumped on her first day in the village. While his dark hair and eyes stood out, his smile was what first came to her mind.  
  
“E... Err... Yeah...” A sheepishly smile tugged at her lips as she scratched the back of her head. “Was it that obvious?”  
  
“Just a little.” He laughed, lifting up his hand and leaving only little bit of space in between his index finger and thumb.  
  
“Great...” An embarrassed laugh passed through her lips.  
  
“Only a little though. Don't worry.” A grin spread across his face, and it looked right at home on his face.  
  
“Okay.” She couldn't help the smile that came to her face. His grin was contagious.  
  
“So, where do you need to go?” He asked, glancing up at someone who walked by before looking at her once again.  
  
“My mom sent me out for groceries...” She trailed off with a sigh, holding up the crumpled piece of paper.  
  
“...What did it ever do to you?” He inquired as he eyed the poor, abused paper. Then he took it from her and tried to smooth it out, without doing further damage to it. After a moment of very careful trying, he managed to succeed.  
  
The only response he got was an embarrassed blush tinting her cheeks.  
  
“Ah, okay.” He mused as his eyes scanned the page. “Come on. I can show you where you to go.”  
  
“Thank you, um...” She glanced up at him and paused, blinking when she realized that she didn't even know his name.  
  
“Oh, right! I forgot to introduce myself!” He laughed, turning his head and looking down at him. “Sorry about that! Name's Uchiha Shisui!”  
  
“Shisui.” She tested the name out, unable to help the smile. “It's nice to meet you, Shisui-kun. I'm Akiyama Keomi.”  
  
“Nice to meet you as well, Keomi-san!” Once again, that grin was spread across his face. “Let's get going, eh?”  
  
With that, he turned and began to walk, presumably heading in the direction they needed to go. As to not get left behind, she jogged after him and only slowed once she was walking beside him.


End file.
